David Greene
"The Crusher" David Greene is an American professional wrestler currently under contract with the X-Treme Wrestling Federation, & is that company's current United States Champion. Career Recruitment & Buildup Future XWF X-Treme Champion Jimmy Jive was doing some freelance recruiting for XWF in October 2006. During this campaign, Jive placed an open talent call in Southern California. This call brought out an unknown man from San Diego, who wanted to step in the ring & be part of an upstart company such as the XWF. After contract negotiations were rendered & completed, the man born David Stitt was now an official wrestler on XWF's roster. Adopting & incorporating the surname of his childhood role model, his long-time nickname, & his love for his favorite football team, David Stitt turned into "The Carolina Crusher" David Greene. Although his official in-ring debut was still a couple weeks away, the new face in XWF was already making waves with his press conference held by the XWF General Manager (now Monday Night BloodBath GM). It was then that David Greene announced his plans for "The Carolina Crusher's Dishing Out Disappointments Tour 2007." It was simply his intention of beating his opponents & relishing in their own loathing & disappointment. The following day, the GM announced the "B.H. Hardcore Invitational." Within moments of the announcement, David Greene was the first person to sign up for the contest. It would take place at the appropriately titled pay-per-view.....Initiation. Initiation & A Friendly Rivalry The Carolina Crusher's debut match was set. His three opponents were Chris Hansen (at the time a member of Ignition), future XWF X-Treme Champion Raven, & the very man who recruited David Greene into XWF, Jimmy Jive. The match had its definite high spots, & the rookie was showing the world that he did belong. Showing that a man his size isn't one-dimensional, David Greene launched a hybrid of power wrestling & an aerial arsenal. In the end, it was a controversial finish as Greene had Raven pinned at the same time as Jimmy Jive was pinning Chris Hansen. The referee awarded the match to David Greene, & a new star was born. Due to the controversial finish of that match, both Greene & Jimmy Jive agreed to a single's match on the next episode of Monday Night BloodBath. At the time, Jimmy Jive was arguably the biggest face in the company, & while showing no allegiances, "The Carolina Crusher" David Greene was beginning to win over the same audience; something that Greene welcomed. Leading up to the contest against Jimmy Jive, David Greene talked about respect & how this match would be a cornerstone of the uprising of the XWF. Greene & Jive had an immense amount of respect for each other, & it abundantly showed in interviews & promos all the way up to the encounter. David Greene VS Jimmy Jive was the match everyone hoped it would be. Back & forth action, & non-stop excitement from the two "heroes" of XWF. In the end, Jimmy Jive strapped David Greene into his "Wolfivision" finishing maneuver, & seconds later the official stopped the match & Jive was declared the winner. After the contest, both men shook hands & a bond based on respect was seemingly forged. David Greene has stated that this was the match that began to make a name for himself. The X-Treme Championship Tournament 2 weeks after Greene VS Jive, the XWF General Manager announced 3 qualifying matches for the new XWF X-Treme Championship. Looking to capitalize on the success of the previous encounter, the GM announced that David Greene VS Jimmy Jive II would be one of the matches to determine the 3 contenders for the title. The difference was that this particular contest was deemed a Dog Collar Match via Jimmy Jive's stipulation. Greene/Jive II was not a mirror of the first contest. The dog collar & chain was used in every way possible. Both men traded off using tactics which were uncharacteristic for them, but with what awaited the winner, it was hardly unexpected. David Greene tossed Jimmy Jive over the top rope & proceeded to use the chain as a noose & choke out Jimmy Jive en route to the victory. Greene celebrated his victory while Jimmy Jive was rushed to the hospital. The win advanced David Greene to the tournament final; a barbed-wire ladder match against Raven & Chris Hansen (who had each won their respective qualifying matches) at XWF's X-Mas Execution. While he fought hard to win the match, he was beaten & slightly injured at the hands of his two opponents. Raven would go on & win the match & be crowned the first-ever XWF X-Treme Championship. Although he was unsuccessful in this match, David Greene remembers this night for one distinct reason. As of May 22, 2007, it was the last time he was defeated in a decision that didn't involve a disqualification. The Road To The United States Championship On January 15, 2007, one week before XWF's New Year's Nightmare PPV, it was announced that XWF would introduce a new championship at the pay-per-view event. The belt was unveiled as the XWF United States Championship & the first champion would be decided in an 8-man gauntlet match. David Greene's name was among the list of wrestlers handpicked to be in the contest. The idea of becoming the first United States Champion intrigued all involved, & the heat leading up to the contest was intense as all 8 competitors were trying to execute their gameplans, even before the match took place. January 22 came & a drawing was held to see who would be the first & last entries in the fight. Without the luck of the draw on his side, Greene drew #1. In order to win the title, he would have to defeat all 7 other competitors. David Greene decisively put his first two opponents away. When entrant #4 was scheduled to go to the ring, both #4 & #5 went together. Greene was thrown from the ring & the commotion of the match began to take over. The competitors in the match assumed that David Greene was counted out, but before the count of 10, a pinfall occurred in the ring. Entrant #5 was eliminated. Ruc1 (entrant #4), thinking Greene had been eliminated already, hit him in the back with a chair & laid him out. More pandemonium took place as the #6 & #7 entrants fought all the way to the ring. Chaos ensued, & Greene decided to play it smart & remain out of view on the arena floor. The HangMan (entrant #7) pinned #6. Shortly after, Ruc1 pinned HangMan & waited for Bubba Billions (the 8th & final entrant) to make his entrance. After a few seconds of silence, David Greene struck & pinned Ruc1, thus leaving himself (who drew #1) to face Bubba Billions. After a see-saw battle, Billions hurt his knee & Greene capitalized by applying the Figure-Four Leglock & securing the win, & in the process, becoming the first XWF United States Champion. The win was controversial, but Greene summed it up by saying "I did whatever it took." As of May 22, 2007, David Greene is still XWF US Champion & is the only man to hold the title. The Main Event That Changed Everything After securing victories over 3 of his gauntlet opponents, David Greene was preparing for XWF's Valentine's Vendetta PPV. However most of the XWF roster was involved in additional contests. XWF rules state that a champion MUST defend their title at all pay-per-view events. With the lack of opponents to face, XWF upper management decided to waive the title defense stipulation. But it wasn't just for David Greene. It was also for another man who had no one to face; XWF World Champion TimeBomb. XWF decided to put the two champions in a non-title 30-minute Iron Man match. Undoubtedly, this would go down as a huge main event in XWF. Leading up to the event, the tension & excitement built. At one point, TimeBomb even stated that he respected David Greene, his skills, & what he's done in XWF. Never to say he's better than anyone, Greene agreed that the feeling was mutual & was ready to ensure that the impending match met & exceeded everyone's expectations. February 26 came & the world was ecstatic about the main event match. TimeBomb & David Greene put on a wrestling clinic. Each champion was proving that they deserve to hold their respective titles. Both men were pretty evenly contested in the opening moments. TimeBomb gained an advantage, & 9 minutes into the match, it was 1-0 in favor of the World Champion. Looking to go up 2-0 quick, TimeBomb went for another finishing move, but Greene regained his composure & hit The Cranium Crusher to tie the match just 4 minutes later. 10 minutes of nothing but action came with each man coming closer to another decision. TimeBomb actually gained the upper hand with an implant DDT on Greene. He then went for the BME, but the US Champ got his knees up. With TimeBomb hurt, David Greene nailed the Vertebreaker & went 2-1 with 7 minutes left. Greene maintained his advantage & not looking to take the easy way out, he hit more high-impact moves & attempted multiple pin attempts, but to no avail. With time working against TimeBomb, he jumped back into the game & took over on David Greene. After hitting 2 Muscle Busters (the first of which Greene kicked out of), the World Champion had tied the match 2-2 with just 2 minutes left. TimeBomb noticed the clock & began to try & get what would be the deciding fall of the match, but it wasn't to be. The next 120 seconds were spent with each man trying to win this highly anticipated match. The buzzer went off signaling the end of the match, but the two champions hadn't had enough. The match was declared a draw. The aftermath of this exciting match almost ruined the experience. Cody E (TimeBomb's former Ignition stablemate, who'd been crowned XWF X-Treme Champion that same night) & XWF newcomer Matt "No Nicknames Needed" Ackerman (who TimeBomb & Cody have history with) came to the ring. Ackerman was trying to calm Cody down, but it was futile. Cody had a chair & it seemed he was going to attack TimeBomb. But in a surprising move, he blasted the US Champion in the face, busting him open & knocking him out. After an irate Ackerman expressed his displeasure with a majority of the XWF locker room, NNN, Cody, & TimeBomb all embraced & Ignition was reborn. TimeBomb grabbed an Ignition Member shirt & placed it on the bloody face of the unconscious David Greene. This would be the final shot of Valentine's Vendetta. Ignition Over the next week, David Greene carried the bloody shirt & the very chair used against him as reminders of Valentine's Vendetta. Looking to capitalize on Vendetta's main event, the GM of XWF's new show "Mid-Week Massacre" booked XWF World Champion Timebomb, XWF X-Treme Champion Cody E., & XWF United States Champion David Greene in a triple threat match. The obvious interpretation was that the reborn Ignition members would double team & destroy Greene. But Greene made it clear leading up to the match that it was not to be the case. The anticipation of XWF's new show was eclipsed by the magnitude this triple threat match was to have. Not only was it all 3 XWF Champions facing each other, it was David Greene's chance at revenge for what happened at Valentine's Vendetta. The main event of the evening was at hand. Greene came down with the bloody Ignition shirt & the chair in tow. MORE COMING SOON Wrestling Facts Finishers & Signature Moves • The Cranium Crusher (Submission where Greene gets behind his opponent's & squeezes the opponent's head like a vise) • The Long Kiss Goodnight (Opponent is placed on the top turnbuckle with his back to Greene. Greene locks in a full nelson. Then in one motion, he lifts the opponent high off the turnbuckle (while still holding the full nelson), turns around with the opponent, & slams the opponent's face into the mat) Theme Songs • White Zombie - Thunder Kiss '65 (Debut - March 30, 2007) • KMFDM - A Drug Against War (Current) Championships & Accomplishments X-Treme Wrestling Federation (XWF) • XWF United States Champion (1 Time & Current) Random Trivia & Facts • It is believed that David Greene is the oldest member of the XWF Roster. • When not preparing for a match, he enjoys the occasional trip to Mexico. • His new project is building up his 1986 Pontiac Firebird. • Contrary to his San Diego roots & upbringing, David Greene is a devout Carolina Panthers fan. He's been following the team since their inception in 1995, & special orders authentic jerseys when he has the chance. • A self-admitted internet junkie, he has a MySpace page (myspace.com/therealdesignateddave), AOL Instant Messenger (BooyaThatWasPhat), Yahoo! Instant Messenger (death_to_ricers), MSN Messenger (TheFamousCrusher@cox.net), & is on Xbox Live on a regular basis (Gamertag - KotVertebreaker) External links http://xwf.jconserv.net/ Category:Wrestlers Category:XWF Wrestlers Category:XWF Title Holders Category:Current Ignition Members Category:Characters